


Six

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Birthday present for my friend Stellecraft who wanted over stimulation and multiple orgasms and nice aftercare.





	Six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellecraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/gifts).



“Come on Scarlet, that’s one. We all know that your record is five,” Len says licking a stripe up Barry’s cock making the speedster groan from where he’s being held in Mick’s lap. The larger man his his arms wrapped around Barry keeping him immobile while also grounding him.

“Len,” Barry whines as his cock hardens again under the attention coming from Len’s mouth.

“He does have a talented mouth doesn’t he?” Mick rumbles in Barry’s ear and Barry nods his head and bites his lip and then wails when Mick pinches and rolls one of his nipples.

“If we want you to not make noise then we would have gagged that pretty little mouth of yours,” Mick says as Len swallows Barry down all the way and Barry gasps and arches his hips and Mick rests a hand on the back of Len’s head holding him in place.

“Stay right there Lenny,” Mick says brushing his thumb along Len’s cheeks feeling Barry through the muscle. 

“You’re both so pretty,” Mick says and lets Barry arch up into Len’s mouth.

“That’s it Doll, fuck his throat,” Mick encourages him and suddenly Barry cums and Mick keeps Len in place until Barry’s orgasm subsides. Len pulls back and licks his lips which makes Barry’s cock give a tiny twitch at the lewd images that conjures in his mind.

“That’s two Scarlet. Should we see if you can hit six and break you record?” Len says and presses gentle kiss to his face.

“I...wanna try?” Barry stammers out unsure.

“Doll, we aren’t gonna force ya to do it. We can stop now if you want,” Mick says pressing tender kisses to Barry’s neck.

“No, I want to try. Just keep an ear out for my safeword?” Barry asks.

“Of course Scarlet,” Len says and Mick makes an agreeing noise.

“Okay...I’m ready to continue,” Barry says and Mick mouths something to Len and Len immediately lays down on the bed and keeps his arms above his head. Mick reaches out and pumps Len a few times making him squirm.

‘This round you’re in control Doll,” Mick says and Barry moans and crawls over to Len and kisses him while lowering himself down onto Len’s cock with Mick’s help. Len slides in easily thanks to the fingering that had resulted in Barry’s first orgasm of the night.

“Len moans when he’s fully inside Barry and he makes a move to buck up into him but Mick pins his hips down as a reminder. 

“No Lenny,” Mick says before letting go. Len nods and goes back to kissing Barry as Barry begins riding Len slowly.

“God you two look gorgeous together,” Mick says squeezing their cheeks making both men moan. Barry speeds up slightly and suddenly he’s cumming and somehow a few drops manage to land on Len’s lips and Barry rides Len through his orgasm not even realizing that a second one is building until he’s shooting onto Len’s face again. Len moans and licks up what his tongue can reach before Mick pulls Barry off of Len leaving Len hard and desperate.

“Look at what you do to us Scarlet,” Mick purrs and Barry moans watching Len squirm. Mick crawls over and cradles Len’s head in his lap. Do you want to cum Lenny?” Mick asks.

“Yes,” Len says looking up at them.

“Ask Barry,” Mick says and Len swallows and turns to Barry.

“Barry, can I please cum?” Len asks and Barry gently rubs him and Len cums and Barry smiles and suddenly Len is arching off the bed and cumming all over Barry’s hand and Barry licks it up.

“I think your fifth should be on your own fingers,” Mick says and Barry nods and shyly and slides one into him and begins opening himself up and whining at how loose he is.

“Beautiful Scarlet,” Len says from the bed and kisses the knuckles of Barry’s other hand and Barry loses himself in the in and out rhythm he’s working with and when his fifth orgasm hits him it’s a complete surprise but he still likes it and his cum doesn’t even hit the bed. Mick pulls Len into position to catch the spray. Barry drops into Mick’s arms and Mick kisses his cheek and strokes his hair.

“Are you okay to go six?” Mick asks and Barry nods and kisses Mick’s chin and Mick slowly and carefully slides in and sits Barry on his lap. When he’s fully seated Barry wraps his arm around his neck and hugs Mick.

“There you go Doll. Just keep going, you’re almost there. That’s it,” Mick says and Barry gasps and collapses against Mick as the aftershocks of his latest orgasm hits him and then Mick starts rubbing his back. Barry buries his face into Mick’s neck as Mick cums into him and they both pull apart and Len comes back from the bathroom with a couple of wet towels and cleans them all up.

“You with is Scarlet?” Len asks holding Barry’s chin and tilting his face from side to side to look into his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Barry says and Mick presses chocolates into his mouth and Barry lets them melt in his mouth and then he licks up the chocolate and shares a chocolate flavor kiss with Len who Mick also fed a chocolate to as well.

“Lenny? You okay? You did so well,” Mick says pulling them both to his chest and rubbing his back. Len smiles and pulls Barry close and Barry snuggles against him and they cuddle under the blankets with Mick holding them close and whispering soft words of praise and love in their ears. 

Barry snores softly and buries his face into Len’s chest and Len strokes his hair not wanting to let his guard down.

“Get some rest Lenny. I’ll take care of you both,” Mick says and kisses Len on the temple and Len feels his eyes droop and he wiggles closer to Barry, bringing Mick with him and they fall asleep wrapped up in his arms.

No doubt they’ll wake up tangled around each other and sore from their position when they but they don’t care.

They love each other and that’s all that matters. A few sore muscles is a small price to pay for them to wake up in the morning and see Barry’s hair spiked from sleep. To wake up in the morning and see Len wake up and for a few minutes they can see him without all his shields. He has less with them but there are still some that exist even with them and they let him keep them so he can feel safe. But, for that minute after he wakes up he’s open and vulnerable. And in those minutes where they are waking up Mick can drop his tough guy persona and just be himself and take care of them.

In the morning they’ll deconstruct the scene and see what was good and what they found boring and Mick will make Hot Cocoa with mini marshmallows for Len, and enough pancakes for Barry to feed an army. They’ll eat and tease each other and do all the goofy domestic shit that Mick never thought he would have.

“I love you both so much,” he whispers kissing both of his lovers and smiling when they both smile softly and and Mick falls asleep holding them both.

Mick wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything in the world.


End file.
